crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raging Bull-Gun Knife
Raging Bull-Gun Knife is a VVIP variant of the Raging Bull magnum revolver. Overview This Raging Bull variant is a futuristic transforming gun/knife weapon, capable of switching forms for both ranged and melee combat. The Gun Mode features the same powerful damage as the normal Raging Bull, but with a much faster firing rate. This makes it a devastating handgun against other players. It also has a faster draw speed, equal with Desert Eagle VVIPs. It has a capacity of 8 rounds (+3) with 32 in reserve (7 rounds with 28 in reserve when traded). When reloading, it will perform a multi-slash attack that will kill any enemy standing near, while its ammo also slowly fills up and allows reload-canceling like Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon. The Knife Mode has a blue plasma blade extended from the barrel, while the rest of the gun transforms into a dagger shape and it can be transformed by clicking RMB. It only features a primary attack, which is a quick 3-hit combo with the "X" slashing mark and frontal stab; however, each slash has low damage dealing similar to Nunchaku. This weapon has the most bizarre feature that it can be CARRIED to any mode which disable any type of weapon (Melee Only, Ghost Mode,...). When entering, it will automatically transform to the Knife Mode and is put in the secondary weapon slot. This means players can have two melee weapons, one in the Pistol slot and the other one in the Melee slot (three if players also equipped any Primary weapon from the Knife Transformation WS). Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Brazil * CF Philippines * CF Russia * CF West * CF Español VVIP Features *'Knife Mode:' Transform the gun into a Melee weapon (Press RMB), which is also usable in Melee Only/Ghost Mode/Shadow Mode room (as Ghost/Shadow) and emergency situation. *'Aura Reload:' Perform melee attack whist reloading to surprise-kill nearby opponents, plus filling the cylinder manually that allows reload cancel. *'Increased (+1) ammo' for all Secondary Weapons. *'100% EXP '''bonus for the owner. *'20% EXP 'bonus for everyone. *'10% GP '''bonus for everyone. Trivia General *This is the first Noble Class VVIP handgun and marks the first VVIP revolver in CrossFire. * It is also the second weapon to feature a transforming ability after AN94-Spaceship and to allow players to reload-cancel after the Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon. *Unique from other Raging Bull variants, this weapon is only hold one hand like Python. *The hit sound of the knife is shared with Laser Dagger. *When first released, RB-Gun Knife did not suffer any damage reduction at any range (up to 100 meters). A later patch fixed this, so that its damage will now be reduced at long distances. *If this gun is brought into a Survival map (Challenge Mode), it'll show up in Knife form in the Secondary Slot, but players will be able to press RMB to change it back to its Gun form. This means players can bring the Raging Bull-Gun Knife into Biohazard or Valkyrie Lab to use as their starting weapon instantly without haivng to rely on the weak secondary guns provided in the supply boxes. **This, however, has been fixed after an update. Regional *In CF China, this weapon was neither sold in-game nor shown in the Item Shop; however, it can only be obtained via event for a limited time. *In CF Vietnam, there is an exploiting bug that players can constantly shoot then reload ®, which makes this weapon very devastating as it has extremely fast firing rate with very low recoil. This has been fixed in the very next update patch. * In CF Brazil, this gun comes with a glitch that allows the player to change between knife mode and gun mode in TDM Knife Only matches, allowing the player to kill the others at distance without being caught by knives. **This was later fixed, however it's no longer possible to use the gun at Search & Destroy with the melee only even as a knife. **This weapon also received a lot of nerfs and currently is not even possible to hit-kill your opponent, even in a very close body-to-body shot, it deals 46 damage. * In CF Philippines, this handgun is not working on Destruction Mode melee match. **After recent patch, this glitch has been fixed. **Also in CF Philippines, on very rare occasions the Raging Bull-Gun Knife will perform the reload animation's spinning motion after rapid-firing the pistol. The user cannot shoot nor reload their weapon while the spinning (which lasts for less than a second) is happening. Gallery RagingBull_GK_(1).png|Render (Gun Mode) RagingBull_Plasma_(1).png|Render (Knife Mode) RagingBull_GK_(2).png|Side view (Gun Mode) RagingBull_Plasma_(2).png|Side view (Knife Mode) RagingBullGun.png|Render (Gun Mode) (HD) RagingBullKnife.png|Render (Knife Mode) (HD) RAGING_BULL_GUN_HUD.png|HUD (Gun Form) RAGING_BULL_KNIFE_HUD.png|HUD (Knife Form) RAGING_BULL_GK_TRANSFORM.png|Transforming RAGING_BULL_GK_DRAW.png|Gun Drawing RAGING_BULL_KNIFE_DRAWING.png|Knife Drawing RAGING_BULL_KNIFE_STAB.png|Frontal stab RagingbullGK-reloading.png|Reloading RagingbullGK-reloading2.png|Reloading #2 RagingbullGK-reloading3.png|Reloading #3 RagingbullGK-reloading4.png|Reloading/frontal stab Videos Cross Fire China Raging Bull-Gun Knife (VVIP) ! CrossFire 2.0 RAGING BULL-GUN KNIFE vs DESERT EAGLE VIP's VVIP Pistol Comparison File:CrossFire VN - Raging Bull-Gun Knife File:CrossFire VN - Raging Bull-Knife Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Handguns Category:Revolver Category:Sidearms Category:VVIP